borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Proposal to Limit Variants to a Certain Extent
Borderlands 2 has guns. A lot of guns. Too many for the wiki to really handle, only because of how random weapon creation is. We try to organize them all by using the Variant Pages, but at this point we have dozens of variants for some, and no variants for others. I feel that we should re-organize how we establish these Variants pages. For instance, the Conference Call's variant page has 33 variants. Breaking these down, 23 of these are level 50 variants, various with the same prefix and very similar stats. There are also some with low-quality images; now while these are still legible, it can be a strain on the eyes. Meanwhile, other weapons such as the Projectile Diversification's variant page has four variants, despite how the weapon is found throughout the entire game. I'm not saying we should limit it entirely; the possibilities with these weapons are endless, and we only recently (Read:A few months) removed the Minimum-Maximum attack stats on the infoboxes, but there are definitely some ways we can limit this. I've had the opinions of two important (In my opinion) members of the community relevant to this change: WarBlade, who is one of, if not the most active admin everyday, and MadCrayolaz, who always watches the variant pages with an eagle eye. Now it's up to the community to decide. Change how we're managing these variant pages, or keep them as they are. Support (Agrees With WarBlade) #Support. Also suggestion: include exactly one entry for every possible and valid combination of components per weapon. AHadley (talk) 22:58, July 2, 2013 (UTC) # # Oppose (Agrees With MadCrayolaz) #Oppose. Though I agree that blurry images and near exact copies (only difference being elemental damge) are not strictly needed, I do not agree with imposing limitations on the number of variants allowed. 23:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC) #Opposed. If you want a perfect cross section of variations, simply calculate all possible variations and make picture perfect examples. 09:01, July 3, 2013 (UTC) #Oppose. I agree as well, as most of my work is variant charts. Really, we should just eliminate the pictures taken with cameras. As for the Conference Call, eh. But overall a limit on variants charts would kinda ruin the flow of our weapons upload system. Louis Bancroft (talk) 23:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::IATBR note: Pictures are only for verification on the charts. The charts are the main point, not the pictures (Its not for scooter). 00:50, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Neutral # # # Comments I am in support of MadCrayolaz's stance (particularily the edited one) KillarDeez (talk) 06:24, July 2, 2013 (UTC) One of the things about BL is the items. Players love skill and item progression. While having a place to share your finds might be pointless in regard to pure information, it is vital for excitement about the game. I would never endorse restricting anything that players might find exciting about BL in general or this wiki in particular. 09:57, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion: if they are to be limited, I'd suggest ensuring the "officially relased" or "guaranteed" variants are included. Scare quotes since I'm not sure how to refer to them, but I'm referring to those granted by SHiFT codes (22 thus far). Also, is there a stance on defining specifically which *parts* a weapon uses? Might allow a little more detail. AHadley (talk) 14:56, July 2, 2013 (UTC)